Tollection Pattery
Tollection Pattery is an 4D idle action role-playing MMORPG fighting action-adventure third-person real-time strategy shooter hack-and-slash beat 'em up brawler open-world 2018 video game developed and published by Activision, Dimps, THQ Nordic, Piranha Bytes and Empire Entertainment with Newgrounds, GalaxyTail, Armor Games Studios, Kongregate, Telltale Games, NCSoft, 2K Games, Gearbox Software, Klei Entertainment, Enlight Software, Grasshopper Manufacture, Rockstar Games, Deep Silver, Visceral Games, LucasArts, TheMealty Games, Double Fine and Dan & Gary Games. Gameplay and Features Modes Characters Default * Adon Coborlwitz * Anton Papierwaite * Arktivus Brevon * Askal * Bazuso * Berto * Betty * Blade the Dragon * Boscogn * Brevon Freom * Captain Kalaw * Captain Lumadox * Carol Tea * Casca * Cloud White * Coat the Cat * Corazon Tea * Cordelia Starling * Corrin Roten K. * D-Tritus Debris * Demien S. * Doug the Dog * Dr. Animo * Farnese * Flint Paper * Ganishka * General Skun-ka'pe * Gideon Starling * Great Goat * Griffith * Grunbeld * Guts * Humphrey * I.M. Meen * Irvine * Isidro * Josey * Judeau * Juliet Starling * Jurgen * Killabilly * Leonard Steakcharmer * Lewis Legend * Locus * Mariska * Mercenary * Merga * Metal Jack * Mi Ao * Mikaela Kattie * Milla Basset * Mincey the Monkey * Mozgus * Neera Li * Neil the blue Fennec * Nosferatu Zodd * Omega Andross * Ophelia Chill * Pippin * Rakshas * Rickert * Ricky Tiger * Rosine * Sam & Max * Sammun-Mak * Sash Lilac * Scarlet Shadow * Schierke * Semi-Deity * Sensei Morikawa * Serpentine * Serpico * Shen Lei Fan * Silat * Skull Knight * Slan * Slug Baron * Snake Lord * Spade * Stormy Stryker * Swan * Ted Swardy * Torque * Vikkie * Void * Wyald * Zed * Zondark NPC * Abraham Lincoln * Agent Superball * Anna * Archbishop * Ate * Beast of Darkness * Bonebeard * Borkoff * Bosco * Boss * Charlotte * Chief of Bankers * Chief of Police * Conrad * Corkus * Crazy Gambler * Demon Child * Donovan * Egg of the Perfect World * Elize * Erica * Federico III * Flora * Foss * Gaston * Gedula * Gennon * Georgio * Girl Stinky * Godot * Grandpa Stinky * Hannah * Harry Moleman * Horace * Idea of Evil * Ivalera * Jimmy Two-Teeth * Julius * King of Midland * Laban * Lady Vandimion * Magnifico * Markt * Mayor of Chimera * Moonlight Boy * Morgan * Mule * Nick Carlyle * Nico * Nikol * Owen * Politiano * Puck * Roderick * Rosalind Starling * Rusty * Sal * Saritus * Satan * Sonia * Sybil Pandermik * Ted * The C.O.P.S. * Toma * Ubik * Ve Arenas Default # Bazuso Castle # Burning Hamlet # Cathedral # Doldrey Castle # Downtown # Enouch Village # Field of the Hawks # Fulci Fun Center # Gambling Joint # Hill of Swords # Josey's Ship # Mansion of the Spirit Tree # O'Bannon Farm # Psychedelia # Qliphoth # San Romero # San Romero High School # Sanctum of the Count # Scrapyard # Stadium # The Bank of Chimera # The Catacombs # The City Hall # The Field # The Junkyard # The Neighborhood # The Office # The Police Station # The Press Building # The Temple # Tower of Conviction # Vikkie's Ship # Zodd's Lair Worlds Story Trivia Category:Games Category:Video Games